Jarred Blofis and the Boy Who Lived: Book 1 (OLD VERSION)
by Jarred John
Summary: Jarred Jones is on a plane to England, but when his plane crashes... he dies, sort of. He is reborn as Jarred Blofis: the son of Paul Blofis, Percy Jackson’s future stepfather. He gets accepted into Hogwarts and meets the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

%%%%

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 23 to London will board in 30 minutes. Thank you_."

Jarred Jones sat on a bench in the airport. He was going to England for the second time. A friend had called and said that Oxford had invited him to look at the campus. His friends weren't to sure about it, but they let him go and promised not to tell his parents. Jarred had never wanted to go to college, but he wanted to see if he could get in. His parents will probably died of shock when they found out.

Jarred was a sixteen year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red jacket, a Hogwarts T-Shirt and dark blue jeans. He also wore black glasses. Jarred was a extremely quiet person. He sat by himself on a bench in the lobby of the airport.

The airport was crowded and noisy, which didn't calm Jarred's nerves. He hated flying. He had no support due to the fact he was by himself.

Jarred looked his tablet. He went to his Youtube Subscriptions. There was a new Game Theory, a Fine Brothers reaction and an Aphmau video. He saved them to his Watch Later playlist. He would just watch them on the plane or in his hotel room in London.

_Twenty-five minutes._

He took out his book: _Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse_. He hadn't read it in a while so he might as well read it. He also brought _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ as a back up.

He just started reading when someone said "Enjoying your book?"

He looked up and saw a man with dark black hair and grey eyes staring at him. The man wore a brown trench coat. There was something _strange_ about him.

_Ok, just nod and look back down,_ Jarred thought. He hated talking to people he didn't know. He would just nod and say a few words; that's it. Jarred nodded and stared down at his book.

"Not a people person?" asked the man.

"No," Jarred stated. "I just don't like talking."

"Hmm, you're a Harry Potter fan, yet your reading Percy Jackson?"

Ok. Odd. "Yes, but I haven't read this book in a while so..."

"Which world would you rather be in?"

"What kind of question is that?" _Oh no! Rude! Apologize!_ "Uh, sorry that sounded rude."

"It's fine," stated the man, "I'm just curious is all."

"Ok, um? Both? Maybe? They both have similar things. Gods, magic, centaurs... Are you a fan of one of the series, sir?"

The man smiled, "You could say that."

"_Now boarding Flight 23 to London. Now boarding Flight 23 to London._"

Jarred jumped. It was time to go already?! He looked back at the man, but he's gone. Jarred shakes his head and gets his stuff. He needed to be calm for next hour.

%%%%

Six hours later, Jarred was on the plane halfway to London. Take-off was a nightmare. Jarred had slept for the first four hours. He decided he needed to use the bathroom.

As he got up, Jarred noticed the man from before sitting in a seat. The man saw him and smiled, in an almost sinister way. Jarred just nodded and went to the bathroom.

He was just about finished when a alarm went off.

"Anyone in there?" someone called from outside the door.

Jarred tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Hey! The door's not opening!" he called.

"No one's in there!" someone called.

_What is going on out there? _he wondered. They should have heard him. He spoke loud enough.

Suddenly, the plane jerked, making the room shake and making Jarred lose his balance. The plane must had been in a bad storm or something. He spent long miserable minutes trying to hold on to something.

When the plane stopped jerking a half an hour (at least) later, Jarred found the bathroom door unlocked. He stepped into the seating area and gasped.

Everyone was gone. All of the seats were empty. A door that led outside was opened. Jarred walked over and saw that water was coming in. The plane had landed in the ocean and was now sinking. Across the ocean; a few yards away, Jarred saw yellow life boats floating in the water.

Jarred's mind was racing. _Why had they forgotten him? How was the plane sinking?_ Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to think. An explosion came from outside the door. A roaring fire blocked his only exit.

Jarred ran back in the seating area, looking for another way out. The fire had now spread across the whole plane. Seats burned and glass shattered.

A figure from down the hallway got Jarred's attention.

It was the man he'd meet in the airport. He was smiling pleasantly, as if the situation didn't bother him.

Jarred stared at him then yelled, "What are you doing?! We need to get out of here!"

The man continued to smilie. His red eyes flashed dangerously.

"You will get out of here, Jarred Jones," he said. "Soon, you won't remember a thing."

The man then waved his hand. A crack from the ceiling opened and a pair of debris fell onto Jarred.

And he crushed to death.

%%%%

_In a hospital room somewhere else, a woman was breathing heavily. She had just given birth. The woman had long brown hair and green eyes. A man with salt and pepper hair stood next to her. The door to the room opened and a doctor came in with a baby._

_"Here's your son," he said._

_He handed the baby to the woman. The doctor added, "We just need to know his name for his birth certificate. What's his name?"_

_The woman looked down at the baby and smiled._

_"Jarred," she said "Jarred Blofis."_


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: The Journey to Hogwarts

~%%%%~

Jarred Blofis was an odd child. He seems to know a lot for his age, which is eleven. Strange things have happened to him over the years. But none of that was explained until today.

Jarred was in the living room reading a book. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He also wears black glasses. His father was working at a desk in the corner. The room was quiet until a loud crack was heard outside the door. Then the door bell rang and Jarred's father got up to open it, with Jarred looking curiously behind him.

His father opened the door and saw a strange man. The man had a long grey beard and wore dark red robes. The clothes were odd and a little too old fashioned. The man just smiled and said, "Good morning, I'm looking for a Jarred Blofis."

His father stared at the man then said, "And you are..?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm Paul Blofis. Why are you here?" asked Paul.

"I'm offering to Mr. Blofis a opportunity to go to my school. I am the headmaster and seeing as his mother went there—"

"His mother?"

"Has Eleanor Breathnach not told you of her heritage?"

"The _magical_ side?" Paul whispered the word 'magical'.

"Ah yes, she has explained that side," Dumbledore said smiling, "if you would allow me." He made his way past Paul and went into the living room.

Paul and Jarred sit on the couch as Dumbledore explained about Eleanor, Jarred's mother.

"She was a witch," explained Dumbledore, "and she was quite special. Eleanor was a seer you see. She could see into the future, as well as the past."

"What does any of that have to do with Jarred?" asked Paul.

"I'm getting to that," said Dumbledore. "She went to Hogwarts to learn how to control her magic. She was very useful in the most recent Wizarding War. Since Jarred was born in England, his name was put into the Book of Acceptance. He can't attend Ilvermorny, which is the school here in America, do to this."

"So Hogwarts is in the United Kingdom or England?" asked Paul. "That is too far —"

"Hogwarts is in Ireland, yes. Let me make it clear that Jarred will be able to visit during the holidays. With magic, he can be in Ireland and in America in a instant."

Paul looked at Jarred, who was unusually quiet. "What do you think?"

"I want to go. Can I go? _PLEASE_?" asked Jarred.

Paul looked uncertain. "And you are sure he'll be able to visit? And he'll be safe?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

Paul looked at Jarred then at Dumbledore.

"Alright, he can go."

~%%%%~

A few days later, Jarred and his father were in a place called Diagon Ally to get school supplies. Dumbledore told them to wait for Professor McGonagall, another teacher from Hogwarts. They spotted a strict-looking woman with green robes with and a family of three behind her.

"Are you Paul and Jarred... Blowfish?" she asked.

"Yes," said Paul, "and it's 'Blofis' actually."

"My apologizes," she gestured to people behind her, "these are the Grangers. Their daughter, Hermione is a muggle-born starting Hogwarts and it's my job to help them." She pointed to a tall white marble building. "Let's go to Gringotts first and exchange your muggle money for wizarding money."

They all begin walking to Gringotts, along the way Hermione decided to make conversation with Jarred.

"So, excited about school?" she asked.

"Uh... yes," said Jarred.

"It's all so interesting, isn't it?" Hermione continued "I definitely want to get every book about the wizarding world before school starts."

"You like reading?" he asked.

"Yes I do and—"

They continue talking as they made their way inside the bank. According to McGonagall, the bank was run by goblins. They exchanged their money and made their way along the shops. Professor McGonagall showed them how to use the wizard money while in the shops. They had gotten everything except for wands.

They made their way to an old building that said: "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." They stepped inside and a man with grey hair greeted them.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander," said Professor McGonagall, "Mr. Blofis and Miss. Granger are new to the wizarding world and need wands."

"Ah yes. Ladies first." he said to Hermione.

Hermione took about six trys before finding her wand.

"Ten and three quarters long, made of vine wood, and possesses a dragon heartstring core," said Mr. Ollivander "And now for you, young man."

Jarred took about three trys before finding his wand.

"Let's see laurel wood, unicorn hair core, twelve and a half inches long and quite flexible. Alright, fourteen galleons please."

They paid for the wands and left the shop.

"I must be going now," said McGonagall. "Remember, the train leaves for Hogwarts at eleven o'clock on September first at Kings Cross Station. I will see you at Hogwarts."

She turned around and disappear with a _crack_.

~%%%%~

The days leading up to school, Jarred spent every minute studying the Wizarding World. He learned that people without magic are called muggles. He remembered that Dumbledore had also referred to them as No Majs. He assumed that "muggle" was the term they used in Europe and "No Maj" was used in America.

He also learned that a dark wizard called "Voldemort" had been defeated by a boy called Harry Potter. It was also a bad thing saying the name. When Professor McGonagall came to see how they were doing, he asked who Voldemort was. She gasped and said he was a extremely dark wizard and to never say the name. It was bad luck.

Jarred mostly read _Hogwarts, A History_. It talked about the castle and it's many secrets. Jarred couldn't wait to get there.

On September 1st, Jarred and his father made their way to Kings Cross Station. Inside, they went to Platforms 9 and 10. The ticket said that the train was on Platform 9 3/4. They stood there, looking at the ticket, thinking it might be wrong. Then they hear a woman's voice saying, "—packed with muggles, of course—."

They both turned around and saw a family of redheads: a plump woman, two twin boys, a tall boy with glasses and younger boy and girl. All of the boys had a trolley with trunks.

"Mum," said the girl, "can't I go?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny," said the woman, "Now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

The tall boy with glasses marched up first and walked right the wall where signs saying 9 and 10 hung. Instead of crashing into the wall, the boy vanished into the wall. Jarred and father give large gasps. The woman noticed them and smiled. "First time at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Paul, not taking his eyes off the wall. "How do you get down to the platform?"

"It's easy!" said the woman. "All you have to do, is walked straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop, or you'll crash right into it. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Paul nodded then looked at her then back at the wall, then down at Jarred. "Ready?" he asked him.

Jarred nodded. His father held onto him and the trolley and started to walk straight at the wall. When they got to the wall, they didn't crash. They were suddenly in a different location with a scarlet train in front of them. A sign above said _Platform 9 _ _3/4_. They made their way to get Jarred's luggage on the train. They then made it to the door to get on board.

"Well," Paul said. "This is it. Make sure you write every day or at least once a week."

"Ok Dad," Jarred said. They hugged and said goodbye. Jarred made his way through the train. He heard a voice behind him. "Jarred! Jarred!"

He turned around and saw Hermione Granger coming up to him. "Hi, Jarred."

"Hey, Hermione. Do you see a spare compartment?"

"Yes," she said. "Here's one." And they stepped inside.

~%%%%~

It had been a few minutes since the train left. Hermione and Jarred were talking about the reminder of their summers, when a boy with a round face came in. "Can I... sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Jarred Blofis."

"Nice to meet you," he said. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Are you just starting school too?" asked Jarred.

"Yeah. Thought I might not though..."

Jarred raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Neville was about to answer when he felt his pockets and said, "Oh no..."

"What is it?" asked Hermione. "Did you lose something?"

"Yeah, my toad, Trevor. I'm always losing him."

"We'll help you find him," said Hermione standing up.

"That's not—"

"No, it's fine. Jarred, you go with Neville and see if you can find him. I'll go ask around and see if anyone has seen a toad."

~%%%%~

After searching for most of the trip, they all give up and went back to their compartment. They talked about their families and what houses they'll be in at school. They then put on their dress robes and soon the train stopped.

Jarred, Hermione and Neville all walked off the train and looked around. They were at a station of some sorts. A sign nearby said Hogsmeade Station. They then saw and hear a large man with a beard saying: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Jarred didn't know who Harry was, but he and the rest of the first year students follow the large man, who's name was Hagrid, he heard it from a boy with jet black hair.

Hagrid led them to a boat dock. When they got down there, Hagrid said "No more'n four to a boat!"

Jarred, Hermione and Neville got in a boat with a girl, whose name was Lavender. The boat started to move and row to a large stone castle in the distance. The castle was large with hundreds of towers and bridges. Jarred felt excited as he saw it. He look over at the others and saw they were looking at it with awed faces.

When they arrived at the boathouse, they followed Hagrid into a large entrance hall. Professor McGonagall stood in the hall waiting for them.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She led them all in as Hagrid made his way into another room with giant oak doors. Professor McGonagall led them to a small empty chamber near the hall. When they all quieted down, Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. These houses will be like your family while you are at Hogwarts. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting."

She looked at them all for a moment and said "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She then left the chamber. Everyone started to talk among themselves.

Hermione turned to Jarred and Neville. "I wonder how the Sorting works. Do you think we'll need to cast a spell? I learnt loads before school started. Just a few simple ones."

Neville shook his head. "No, we're sorted by a—"

Before he could finish, several people screamed. About twenty or so ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. They were talking amongst themselves when one of the ghosts noticed them.

"New students!" said the Fat Frair. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" he said to them. "My old house, you know."

Professor McGonagall had returned and said "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." She turned to the students and said "Now form a line and follow me."

She led them back outside to the hall and to the large oak doors, which opened as they got closer.

The Great Hall, was one of the most amazing rooms Jarred had ever seen. Four long tables lined the room, leading up to a high table where other teachers sat. Jarred looked up at the ceiling. It showed the night sky and many stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky," said Hermione. "I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Professor McGonagall led them to a small stool in the middle of the room. On it was a dirty wizard's hat. They stood there for a moment, then the hat began to sing. It sang about the Houses' Founders and the school itself. When it was finished, everyone in the hall clapped. Professor McGonagall then took out a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She looked down at the scroll "Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with pigtails stumbled out of line, puts on the hat, and sits on the stool. A moment later, the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table to the far right cheered and Hannah made her way to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Blofis, Jarred!"

Jarred made his way to the stool (extremely grateful that Professor McGonagall didn't say his last name wrong) put on the hat and sit on the stool.

"Hmm..." a voice said. "Interesting, very interesting. You have potential for all four houses. You're cunning, loyal, brave and smart. Very smart. And you have your mother's gift. I think you'll fit in... RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left clapped and Jarred made his way to the table before he can ask the Sorting Hat what he meant about having his mother's gift.

Hufflepuff got "Bones, Susan", then Ravenclaw got "Boot, Terry." Terry sat down next to Jarred.

"Hi, I'm Terry," he said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Jarred," Jarred said shaking his hand.

A while later, Hermione's name was called. She sat there for a few moments before the hat put her in "GRYFFINDOR!" After a couple of more people, Neville made his way up and was placed in "GRYFFINDOR!"

Things got interesting when Professor McGonagall called "Potter, Harry!"

The entire hall broke out into whispers.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

A boy with messy black hair and glasses made his way up to the stool. He was up there longer then a few people. Potter had his eyes closed and started whispering something. Finally, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared with applause. The two redhead twins were yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table.

The Sorting continued, "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw. She sat down next to Terry.

"Hey, I'm Lisa Turpin," she said to Terry.

Terry shook her hand. "I'm Terry. That's Jarred."

"Hi," Jarred said smiling.

The Sorting ended with "Zabini, Blaise," who became a Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet, beaming at the students.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Niwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down and everyone back to clap and cheer. Jarred looked back down at the table. Food of all kinds filled the dishes: turkey, pork chops, mashed potatoes, fish, foods of all kind.

Everyone began eating their food and occasionally talking. Some of the older students began to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Penelope Clearwater, and this is Adam Burke. We're Ravenclaw Prefects," said a girl with long, curly blond hair. Adam Burke had messy black hair and grey eyes.

"Jarred Blofis," Jarred said shaking their hands. "What are Prefects?"

"Prefects," explained Penelope, "are older students who are in charge of helping the younger students and stuff like that. We can also give detentions."

"Uh... cool. When do lessons start? What are we gonna learn?"

"All classes start tomorrow. You'll probably have a few classes like Charms, Transfiguration and maybe History of Magic. For most classes, you'll start with easy spells. Nothing too hard."

Jarred was about to ask another question when he heard someone scream. They all looked at the Gryffindor table and saw a ghost with his head half off.

"That's Nearly Headless Nick," Adam explained when he saw Jarred's face. "He's Gryffindor's ghost, his head got almost cut off. He does that to the first years."

Soon the food disappeared, and was replaced by dessert. After a while, the desserts disappear and Professor Dumbledore stands. The hall falls silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore looked in the direction of the two redhead twins as he finished.

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor-corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Several people laughed at this, while Jarred wondered what was in the out of bounds area and what Quidditch was.

"And now," cried Dumbledore "before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand and a long golden ribbon appeared. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

The entre school sang to the song. The redhead twins were singing it in a slow funeral march. When they finished, the ribbon disappears and Dumbledore clapped and sighed. "Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Penelope called for all the first years to follow her. She led them out of the Great Hall and into a large tower filled with staircases. The stairs were all moving in different directions. When they all made it to where they were going, Adam and Penelope led them across another long hallway and finally to another tower, but this time, a long spiral staircase led to the top.

At the top, was a large eagle. When they arrived, it spoke: "What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?"

Penelope turned to the first years. "To get into the tower, you need to answer a riddle. Only people with our intelligence can answer them."

"But... what happens if you don't know the answer?" a girl asked.

"Then you wait until someone else who can answer it comes along. It's more fun that way." Violet turned to the eagle. "The answer is... a man."

"Correct," said the eagle. "You may enter."

A door appeared and they went inside. When they got to the top, they filled into the main room. The room opened up to the sky, with bookshelves lining the walls. A roaring fire was burning in the fireplace.

"Boys are to the left and girls to the right," said Adam. "You'll find all of your things in your rooms. If you have any questions, please ask me or Penelope."

"Now, off to bed!" said Penelope smiling. "Classes start tomorrow at nine o'clock."

At these words, everyone ran to their respected dormitories. Jarred, Terry and a few other boys arrived in a room that had six four-poster beds and their trunks. They all got in their pajamas and got to bed.

~%%%%~


	3. Magical Lessons and a Three-headed Dog

Chapter 3: Magical Lessons and a Three-headed Dog

%%%%%

The first week of school was interesting to say the least. With it's moving stairs, long halls and the fact that they had five minutes to get to each class, navigating Hogwarts was a lot harder then Jarred thought. The caretaker, Filch was no help at all. He was mean and hated every student. His cat, Mrs. Norris was even worse. But worse of all was Peeves, a poltergeist ghost. Peeves would prank and mess with anyone walking by him.

Despite the problems, Hogwarts and its classes were great. Like Penelope had said, they would only start with the basics and simple spells. The classes weren't normal subjects like Math or Science, instead they were classes like Charms and Potions.

Charms was led by Professor Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw. He needed to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. The spells they would learn would help them with small things like lighting your wand or firing water out of it.

Professor McGonagall was a little strict. She give them a lecture during their first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and never come back. You have been warned."

She then turned her desk into a pig and back again. They took some notes and then she give them matches. She wanted them to turn them into needles. By the end of the lesson, only Jarred and Hermione were able to turn them into needles. Professor McGonagall give them each ten points.

Harry Potter was another interesting thing at Hogwarts. Terry Boot pointed him out to Jarred at breakfast one morning.

"That's him," whispered Terry, pointing at Harry.

"Harry Potter? What about him?" asked Jarred. He didn't see anything remotely special about Harry.

"'_What about him_?' 'WHAT _ABOUT_ HIM?' He's _The Boy Who Lived_! Have you not heard of him or something?"

Jarred thought about it for a second. "Well... I've read about him. Briefly. All I read was that he defeated Vol— uh... You-Know-Who. I don't know who You-Know-Who is, but—"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU-KNOW-WHO IS?!" Terry shouted. Students in the Great Hall close to them looked at them. "Where have you been for the last eleven years?!"

"Uh... in America? Did I not mention that I'm from America?"

Terry looked at him. "Yeah, I noticed your from America with your accent. But, still..."

"What's going on here?"

They both turned around and saw Hermione, carry at least five books with her.

"Who are you?" asked Terry.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. And you didn't answer my question."

"Do you know who You-Know-Who is? Because Jarred doesn't."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Of course I know who he is! I read all about him and Harry Potter in _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. How have you not heard of him? I thought you read a bunch of books too."

"I did," explained Jarred. "But I mostly read _Hogwarts, A History_, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and_ The Standard Book of Spells_. I did come across You-Know-Who's name in a book, but it didn't explain much."

Before Hermione or Terry could answer, the bell ring and they had to go to their next class.

Terry told Jarred about You-Know-Who's history. You-Know-Who, or Voldemort had terrorized the Wizarding World for years until Harry (somehow) had stopped him. Jarred could now understand why people were afraid to say his name.

It was now Friday and they just having their first Potions Lesson. Apparently, Professor Snape, the Potions teacher, was very strict. Jarred didn't believe anyone until his first lesson.

It was a Double Period with all four houses, so it should be an interesting class.

Professor Snape came marching in, the door slamming behind him, and said: "There be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." He walked to the back of the room and turned to face them.

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subte science and exact art of this potion-making, however, for those _select_ few... who posses the predisposition." He turned to look at them with an evil eye. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to _bottle_ fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in _death_."

Jarred gulped. This was getting interesting.

Something then caught Professor Snape's eye. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough... _to not pay attention_."

Jarred looked over and saw he was looking at Harry Potter, who was taking notes. Hermione nudged him and looked up at Professor Snape.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Potter..." he said, flicking his cloak. "Our new... _celebrity_." He stared at him for a moment then said: "Tell me, what would I get if I added powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked at Snape blankly while Hermione raised her hand. Jarred then raised his hand. He knew this one. Harry, meanwhile, shook his head.

"You don't know?" asked Snape in a bored voice. "Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look at if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Jarred and Hermione's hands remained up and Harry shook his head. "I don't know, sir."

"And what is the difference," continued Snape. "Between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione and Jarred's hands shot higher. _This was an easy answer!_

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

"_Pity_," spit Snape. "Clearly... fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly," said Harry angrily. "Hermione and another student know. Seems a pity not to ask them."

A few people laughed at this. Snape, however, looked furious and looked like he expected this behavior from Harry and the class.

"_Silence_," snarled Snape. Everyone stopped laughing at once. Snape looked back at Harry and walk around to his desk.

"Put your hands down you silly children," he said coldly to Hermione and Jarred. _Very rude_ thought Jarred. He sat down on an empty stool and sat in front of Harry.

"For your information, Potter. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name Aconite."

"Well?" asked Snape. "_Why aren't you all copying this down_?"

The rest of the class then started talking note. Snape got up and went back to his desk.

"And Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken from your house. For your classmate's _cheek_." Snape glared at Harry then looked back down at his desk.

The rest of the lesson didn't get any better. Snape put them in pairs and told them to make a simple potion to cure boils. Jarred partnered with Terry, and got to work immediately on the potion. Snape came to look at their potion.

"This looks... right. Two points to Ravenclaw I suppose." An He looked over in Neville's direction and marched off.

Neville and another boy's cauldron was seeping their potion on the floor. Everyone got on tables and chairs and thank goodness too. Neville, who was drenched in his potion, collapsed and red boils started to appear on his arms and legs.

Snape yelled at Neville and demanded the other boy to take him to the hospital wing. Snape then looked at Harry's potion, told him it was rubbish, and took more points from Gryffindor.

%%%%%%%

A week later, it was Thursday and their first flying lesson. Hermione, Neville, Jarred and even Terry were reading everything they could on flying.

"None of this makes sense," Jarred decided. "It will probably make more sense when we're out with the brooms."

Just then, owls can flying in and dropped letters, newspapers and packages. Neville got a small package from his grandmother. He opened it and presented a small glass ball the size of a marble.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville explains. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do."

The ball turned red. Neville was trying to remember what he forgot, when a blond Slytherin boy walked over and snatched the ball from Neville.

Harry Potter and and redhead boy, (who Jarred recognized from the train station) got to their feet. Professor McGonagall then came over in a flash. The woman could smell trouble anywhere. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," Neville said.

The boy, Malfoy, dropped the ball back on the table, scowling. "Just looking," he said and walked away.

Jarred turned back to Neville. "You better hide that and keep it in a safe place."

Neville nodded and put it in his pocket.

"And... you forgot your robes," Jarred added helpfully.

Neville slapped his forehead and ran back to Gryffindor Tower.

%%%%%%%

All the first years headed down to the training grounds for their lesson. On the lawn laid a dozen brooms. A woman with short gray and eyes like a hawk introduced herself as Madem Houch.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she said to them. " Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Everyone did as they were told.

"Now," called Madem Houch. "Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Jarred's broom didn't move. _At all._

"Up!" shouted Jarred. "Up! _Up_. UP— OUCH!"

The broom whacked him hard in the head. Terry laughed. "Nice."

"Shut it," said Jarred, clearly livid.

Jarred noticed that Harry, Malfoy and several others had their brooms in their hands. _Not. Fair._

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." continued Madem Houch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

But Neville and his broom started to go up. He kept going high until he was twenty feet in the air. Neville's broom then flew away and Neville fell sideways off his broom.

Madem Houch looked over at Neville, then at his hand.

"Broken wrist," she muttered. She got Neville to his feet and turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! If any of you are in the air by the time I get back, you'll be out of Hogwarts faster before you can say 'Quidditch.'" And they walked away.

Malfoy and the Slytherins all burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" said Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil, a girl from Gryffindor.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said a hard faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, he picked up Neville's Remembrall, which was laying in the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"That's not yours," said Jarred. He handled out his hand. "Give it here."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"I'll hex you."

The Slytherins roared with laughter.

"Give it back, Malfoy," said Harry. They all stopped laughing at once.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled. But Malfoy hooped on his broom and took off.

Harry mounted his broom.

"_No_!" shouted Hermione. "Madem Houch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."

Jarred nodded. "And besides, you don't even know how to—"

Harry ignored them and took off.

"What. An. _Idiot_." said Jarred.

Hermione looked at him strangely. "I was going to say that."

Harry flew around, chasing Malfoy. Malfoy then threw the Remembrall. Harry went after it. He caught it before it could break a window. Harry then landed back on the ground with everyone cheering. But it didn't last long.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall came rushing towards them, looking shocked. "_Never_ — in my time at Hogwarts — how _dare_ you — might have broken your neck —"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor —"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil —"

"But, Malfoy —"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry followed McGonagall into the castle with his head down.

Jarred looked at Hermione. "He is _so_ expelled," he said.

%%%%%%

Hermione and Jarred walked into the Great Hall for dinner. They noticed that Harry was at the Gryffindor table.

"He must not be expelled," muttered Jarred.

Hermione shook her head. "I doubt it. McGonagall looked _livid_. There is no way he didn't get expelled."

They both went to their respective table and sat down. Jarred watched as Malfoy and his friends went up to Harry and... Ron? They talked for a few minutes, then Malfoy and his friends walked off. Hermione then said something to them. Clearly they didn't like what she said because they got up and walked away.

Jarred went to the Gryffindor table. "What's going on?" he asked Hermione.

"Harry and Ron are going to have a Wizard's dual with Malfoy," explained Hermione. "Their going to get in trouble and lose points!"

Jarred nodded. "We need to stop them."

"How?"

"You need to convince them not to go. Stop them in the common room when they try to sneak out."

"What if that doesn't work?" asked Hermione.

"Then... I'll try and stop them. I'm going to visit Neville in the hospital wing, if he gets out he'll need help getting back to Gryffindor Tower. It'll be after curfew, he might get caught... or lost."

Hermione smiled. "That's a great idea! I'll try and hold they off, if not we'll try your plan."

They said good night and went their separate ways. Jarred had an odd feeling that Hermione might fail at stopping them.

%%%%%

"Feeling better, Neville?"

Jarred and Neville walked out of the hospital wing. The nurse just released Neville and told him to get back to his common room. Unfortunately, Neville forgot the way. Thank goodness Jarred decided to come.

"Yeah, I'm fine, said Neville. "My arm's gonna be okay."

"That's great! Let's hurry and get you back to Gryffindor Tower, I don't want to bump in to Peeves or Filch."

They walked down long hallway and finally made it to the common room. The portrait that had the Fat Lady in it was empty though.

"Great!" said Neville. "What do we do?"

"We wait," said Jarred.

"_Wait_?"

"Yep. Maybe someone will come out and they can help us."

They waited for a long time. The Bloody Baron past by them twice and Jarred thought he heard Peeves. _I wonder if Hermione's still up _wonder Jarred.

"Mrs. Norris?" said a voice.

Jarred looked up and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Jarred. "You're in Ravenclaw!"

"I was just bringing Neville back," Jarred said getting up.

"_Neville_?"

"Here," Neville mumbled. "The Fat Lady's gone, so Jarred decided to wait with me."

"Well, ok," said Harry. "Well, listen, me and Ron have somewhere to be, so stay here."

"Your not going anywhere!" Jarred said sternly, pointing a finger at him. "I heard about this duel, you'll get in huge trouble if your caught."

"Harry," said Ron. "We're wasting time. Let's go."

"We'll come with you," said Jarred.

"No!" said Harry and Ron.

After some arguing and convincing with Hermione and Neville, they all walked to the trophy room. It was empty when they got there.

"See!" whispered Hermione. "He's not even here!"

They decided to wait awhile. They then heard someone come in.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Filch and Mrs. Norris!

They all bolted out of the room when Filch was out of ear shot. They ran down a long corridor. Filch and Mrs. Norris were now walking out of the trophy room, but they were all further away. They hid near the Charms classroom, in a corridor.

"I — _told_ — you," Hermione said gasping for air. "I — told — you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Harry just shook his head. "Let's go."

Unfortunately, they look up and saw Peeves smiling nasty at them.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty!"

They told him to go but threatened to tell Filch. Ron swiped at him. Big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

They ran past Peeves and bolted. They then came to a door — but it was locked.

"This is it!" moaned Ron. "We're done for!"

"Oh, move over!" said Hermione. "_Alohomora_!"

They went inside and shut the door. They could heard Peeves and Filch arguing outside.

"'_Alohomora_?'" Ron asked Hermione.

"Stranded Book of Spells —" began Hermione.

"Chapter Seven," finished Jarred. He felt a tug on his sleeve. "What Neville?"

Neville, who had been tugging at Jarred's cloak, pointed at something in the middle of the room. Jarred looked up.

_Oh. Dear. God._

In the middle of the room, stood a giant three-headed dog. It stood on a trapdoor, but the others didn't noticed it and screamed at the dog. They all then ran out the door. Jarred ditched the Gryffindors and went back to Ravenclaw tower. He answered the eagle's riddle and ran up to his room. Terry, who was up, noticed Jarred coming in.

"Jarred?" he asked. "Where were you?"

Jarred just fainted.

%%%%%

"A giant three-headed dog? Are you serious?"

Jarred had just finished explaining to Terry about last night's adventure. They were in the Great Hall at breakfast. Terry was staring wide-eyed at him.

"Yep," Jarred said, "a giant three-headed... dog."

"You not a dog person?" asked Terry.

"Oh, I'm a dog person. But not a _giant_ dog person."

Jarred and Terry were trying to decided why the dog was there in the first place. Jarred didn't tell him about the trapdoor. Before he could tell him, a large package landed in front of Harry. It was shaped like a broomstick. Malfoy and his friends came up to Harry and Ron, then Professor Flitwick came up to them. Harry and Ron then left, looking like they were holding in laughter.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Terry asked Jarred.

"I... don't know," said Jarred.

%%%%%%

Two months had past since he'd been at Hogwarts. Jarred was studying and doing homework every day. He didn't have much of a chance to talk to anyone but Hermione and occasionally Terry. He and Hermione talked about the trapdoor, which they both saw. But they decided not to get involved in the trapdoor or the dog.

It was now Halloween. They were sitting in Charms class learning how to make objects fly. Professor Flitwick gave them instructions and then told them to practice. Jarred practiced with Terry. Then a feather went into the air, it was Hermione's.

"Well done, Miss. Granger!" said Professor Flitwick beaming.

Hermione smiled while Ron, who was sitting next to her, didn't look happy in the slightest.

After class, Jarred walked out with Terry.

"Good job with the Levitating Charm," said Terry.

"Thanks," said Jarred, "it was easy."

Terry walked away to his next class. Jarred then overheard Harry and Ron talking.

"'It's Levio-_sa_," said Ron. "She's a nightmare! No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Hermione, who was behind them, moved past them. Jarred noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"I think she heard you," said Harry.

"You _think_?" Jarred said angrily. He walked away from them and followed Hermione.

%%%%

Jarred couldn't find Hermione. She didn't come to their next class and wasn't seen the rest of the afternoon. Jarred entered the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor table. He asked Parvati and Lavender if they knew where Hermione was. They said she was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Jarred thanked them then walked away, not looking at Ron.

He sat down at the Ravenclaw table and the food appeared. It was Halloween and the hall was decorated with flying jack-o-lanterns. He had just started eating, when Professor Quirrell came running in, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"TROLL!" he bellowed, "IN THE DUNGEON!"

Dumbledore stood up and looked at him, as did the rest of the teachers.

"Thought you... ought to know..." said Quirrell. Then he fainted.

Everyone in the hall went mad. People screamed and began running out the door.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Please... do not panic. Prefects... please lead your Houses back to the dormitories. Teachers... will follow me, to the dungeons."

Everyone began walking out. Jarred was following his House when he realized Hermione didn't know about the troll. He snuck away from everyone and went to find the girls' bathroom. When he got there, he opened the door and went inside.

"Hermione!" he called.

"Jarred?!" he heard Hermione, "What are you doing in here?! THIS IS THE GIRLS' BATHROOM!"

Jarred was just about to explain when he heard the door open. A twelve-foot tall troll stood in the doorway. Jarred began to back up, the troll followed him looking down at him. Jarred then turned around and went into a stall. The troll began smashing the stalls. He and Hermione screamed. Hermione got up from under the pile rabble, looked up at the troll and screamed again.

Harry and Ron then came running in.

"JARRED! HERMIONE!" yelled Harry. "MOVE!"

Harry and Ron threw rocks and stuff at it. The troll looked annoyed. It pick up Harry and Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose.

"Eww!" Jarred said making a face.

"DO SOMETHING!" Harry yelled, upside.

"Wh-what?" asked Ron, bewildered.

"ANYTHING!"

Ron took out his wand.

"HURRY UP!" yelled Jarred looking for his wand, which had dropped.

"Swish and Flick!" said Hermione making the wand movement.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" said Ron.

The troll's club hung in the air, as the troll tried to hit Harry. It looked up. The club fell on it's head.

"Cool," said Ron grinning.

The troll dropped Harry and he moved out of the way as the troll fell to the floor.

"Is it... _dead_?" asked Hermione. She walked carefully to were they all standing.

"No," said Harry, looking down at it. "Just knocked out."

He took his wand out of the troll's nose. It give a small roar but didn't get up.

"Urgh!" said Harry looking at his wand. "Troll boogies."

The door suddenly opened, and came in Professors McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a whimper, and sat down on a toilet.

Snape looked down at the troll, while Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and Ron.

"Well?" she said. "Explain yourselves!"

"Please Professor!" said Hermione suddenly. "They were looking for us!"

"Miss. Granger?"

Hermione and Jarred walked over to them.

"We went looking for the troll," said Jarred.

Hermione nodded. "We thought we could handle them. We read about them, we thought with could fight it."

Harry and Ron were looking at both of them with their mouths' open.

"If they didn't find us," Jarred continued, "we'd probably be dead."

"That — was most certainly foolish of both of you," said Professor McGonagall. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Hermione and Jarred both looked down at the floor. They both then left. They both waited in silence for a moment, then Harry and Ron came out, grinning widely.

"McGonagall gave us each five points!" said Ron. "That's ten points!"

"Five," said Harry, "when she takes off Hermione's." He looked at Jarred and Hermione. "You guys didn't have to lie."

"It's ok," said Jarred smiling.

And from then on, they were friends.

%%%%%


	4. Quidditch and Nicolas Flamel

Chapter 4: Quidditch and Nicolas Flamel

%%%%%

As they entered November, the Quidditch season began. Harry's first game was on Saturday. It was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. News that Harry Potter was Gryffindor's Seeker got leaked some how (probably the Weasley twins). Now that they were friends, Jarred give Harry a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages _to help him.

Jarred, Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting under a tree outside in the courtyard. Hermione brought a blue fire that could be carried in a glass jar. They were just starting to warm up, when Snape walking by. Jarred noticed that he was limping. They tried to hide the jar, before walked straight to them.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

Harry took out his Quidditch book and showed it to Snape.

"Library books are not be taken outside the school," he said. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

Snape walked away with the book. Ron turned to Jarred. "Why didn't you tell him it was your book?"

Jarred raised an eyebrow. "You really think he'd care?"

Ron just shrugged.

"He's just made that rule up," said Harry angrily. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

%%%%%%

It was day was very cold. The Quidditch match was today. Jarred looked at the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry wasn't eating. Ron and Hermione were talking to him but it was no use.

At eleven o'clock, the whole school was down the Quidditch stands. Jarred went to sit with his house. He followed Terry and a few of his roommates to the seats. Jarred had binoculars. He used them to look for Harry. He could see Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Stands with Neville and some other students.

Suddenly, the teams came zooming out of the tent. They flew to the lot of the sky, in the center of the field. Madam Houch stood in the middle, she looked up at them. "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said. She then opened the box on the grass and threw a ball into the air. The players fought for it.

Jarred couldn't really understand what was happening. He would only clap when Gryffindor scored. He didn't like sports, Muggle or Wizard kind. As the game progressed, Jarred noticed that Harry was having trouble with his broom. It kept jerking and it kept trying to knock Harry off. He had it under control for a while, but soon it started to get worse. Everyone else seem to notice this too.

"What's up with Harry's broom?" asked Terry.

Jarred scanned the stands, his eyes fell on Quirrell. He was mouthing words under his breath and looking straight up at Harry. He then noticed that Snape was doing the same thing. Two teachers were trying to hurt Harry. Snape was understandable, but Quirrell? Why? Just why?

"I'll be right back," he said to Terry.

He went to the teachers' stands. He meet Hermione on the way.

"Jarred? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Did you notice what Snape was doing?"

"Yeah, I did," he said. "But, Quirrell is also up to something."

"_Quirrell_?"

"Yeah, come on!" They took off to the stands. Hermione went to stop Snape, while Jarred stopped Quirrell. He cast a small fire charm. Quirrell's robes caught fire. Jarred ran out of there and Hermione followed him.

"That should distract them. Good work on that fire charm."

Jarred grinned. "Thanks."

They then heard cheering. "_HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS_!"

%%%%%

"It was Snape," said Ron. They were in Hagrid's, the games keeper, hut. Ron was explaining what happened at the match. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Jarred said he also saw Quirrell muttering," Hermione added.

"Quirrell?" Harry and Ron said.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Why would Snape or Quirrell do somethin' like that?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Why did Snape try to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

Hagrid dropped his teapot. "Fluffy? Who told you about Fluffy?"

Jarred looked at Hagrid, shocked. "That thing has a name?!"

"Yeah — he's mine — brought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"No mor' questions!" said Hagrid. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish, Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' like that."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" asked Hermione. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking."

"That's a good point, Hermione," Jarred said. "But you also have to keep eye contact for counter curses too."

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "You four forget the dog, an' you forget what's it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"_Aha_!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked absolutely furious with himself.

%%%%%

_"Come here," said a figure in the dark. Harry stood a few feet from them. He looked shocked. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."_

_Harry walked up to a large mirror. It was made of gold and some weird writing at the top. Harry said something to the figure and a voice, coming out of nowhere, said "He lies." The voice was high, cold and weak. Harry moved away from them. The figure then turned to him._

_"Harry Potter..." said the high voice._

Jarred bolted up from his bed. That dream was awful. Harry was in danger. Jarred didn't know how, but he knew that voice was Voldemort's. He was here at Hogwarts. Jarred couldn't believe it.

"Jarred?"

Terry was looking at him. He was in his school robes. "You ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," he lied. He got out of bed and dressed. He decided to tell Hermione about his dream.

%%%%%

"A mirror? And You-Know-Who?" asked Hermione.

Jarred nodded. They were sitting in the library looking up Nicolas Flamel. They couldn't find him anywhere, so Jarred decided to tell Hermione about his dream.

"It seems rather strange that you had a dream like that," said Hermione, "but it makes sense that you did have it."

"How?" asked Jarred confused.

Hermione give him a odd look. "Because of your mother."

Jarred raised an eyebrow. "What does my Mom have to do with this?"

Hermione sighed. "I'll be right back." She got up and left. She went up to a bookshelve and took a large brown book from it. Hermione came back and placed it in front of him. It was tilted _Greatest Seers of the Twenty-First Century_. Hermione opened the book and though some pages. Then she flipped the book around.

"This is your mom, right?" she asked.

Jarred looked at the name on the page and read the paragraph.

_Eleanor Breathnach_

_One of the most well known seers of her time, Eleanor Breathnach was important to the Wizarding Community. She provided visions on the future and on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Because of this, she was killed You-Know-Who himself._

He didn't bother reading the rest. He looked up at Hermione.

"Jarred, don't you see what this means?" Hermione asked him.

He shook his head.

"It means," she said, "that your dream might actually happen. You can possibly see the future."

%%%%%%


	5. Finding Flamel

Chapter 5: Finding Flamel

%%%%%%

Jarred didn't talk to Hermione about what they had found out on his mom or that Jarred could see the future. December soon came with snow on the ground. Jarred didn't know why but he was always excited for snow, even though it was miserable for some people.

On the last day before break, Professor Flitwick came up to Jarred and asked if he was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Jarred said told him he was going back. He missed his father and the city. Flitwick nodded at Jarred, wrote something on a paper and walked away.

Later that day, Jarred walked into the Great Hall. There at least twelve trees in the hall with various decorations.

"It's neat, isn't it?" a voice asked behind him. He turned and saw Hermione. She had a small suitcase with and had on a long Gryffindor scarf.

"It is," said Jarred smiling. "It reminds me of someone who used to decorate like crazy at Christmas. I... can't remember who though."

Hermione was about to answer when they saw Harry, Ron and Hagrid come in. Hagrid was carrying in a tree behind him.

"Hello there yer two," said Hagrid. "How many more days you got left until yer holidays?"

"Just one," said Jarred. "Me and Hermione are leaving, but Harry and Ron are staying."

"Oh!" said Hermione. "That reminds me — Harry, Ron, Jarred, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron.

They walked out of the Great Hall with Hagrid following them.

"The library?" asked Hagrid. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"We don't have any studying to do, Hagrid," Jarred said. "We're looking for Nicholas Flamel."

Hagrid began to protest and said they shouldn't be looking for him. The group told him they only wanted to know who Flamel was.

They left Hagrid and hurried off to the library. They were there for hours with no luck. Harry had tried going into the Restricted Section, but Madam Pince, the librarian, stopped him. They decided to leave after that.

%%%%

Jarred left Hogwarts the next morning. Dumbledore told him to take the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross and an American wizard would apparate (meaning teleport) to his father's apartment.

His father was happy to see him, of course. Jarred told him what Hogwarts was like, the friends he'd made and the teachers he had. He didn't tell him about the trap door or Nicholas Flamel. His father would not know anything about them.

Christmas passed without anything exciting. His father's family lived in Ohio so they didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with. The only people who they did spend Christmas with were some of his Dad's friends or old classmates living in New York.

A few days before Christmas, however, something strange began happening. Thunderstorms had started to occur every day. Dozens of small hurricanes formed in the ocean, as well as tornados. It was almost like the sky and the sea were fighting.

The night before he left, Jarred had an odd dream. It was almost as weird as the dream with You-Know-Who. He was standing on a beach. A terrible lightning storm was occurring. The sea's waves were roaring violently. Two men, one in a blue rode and one in a sea-green robe, were fighting. The blue robed man was saying, "_Give it back! Give it back_!"

Then he woke up, feeling as though he wasn't supposed to see that.

%%%%

Jarred left a few days after Christmas. He arrived at Hogwarts at night, just in time for dinner. Jarred spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Jarred!" Harry yelled waving at him.

Jarred walked over. "Hey. What's up?"

Harry looked at him intensely. "I found something strange. A mirror."

Jarred's blood went cold. "A-A mirror?" He was immediately thinking of his vision.

Harry nodded. "It sounds your deepest desires, according to Dumbledore. For Ron, it showed him as Head Boy and Captain of the Quidditch team. And for me, it showed my parents."

"Sounds interesting," said Jarred. "Where is it?"

Harry sighed. "Gone, unfortunately. Dumbledore said it was being moved. He also said not to go looking for it. He says it drives people insane."

"He was right, mate," Ron said. "You went to it almost every night since Christmas."

Their conversation was caught short by the feast starting. Jarred returned to the Ravenclaw table and began talking to Terry and a few of his other housemates.

%%%%

"He's what?!"

Jarred was sitting in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry had just told them Snape was refereeing the next Quidditch match.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

"I can help break it," said Jarred causally.

All three of them looked at him with dumbfounded expressions.

"What? I know a spell!" Jarred said defenselessly.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

Their conversation was interrupted by everyone laughing. Neville was hopping in the hall. His legs looked like they were stuck together. Jarred knew this was an effect of the Leg-Locker Curse.

"What happened?" asked Hermione when he came to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy," said Neville.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Jarred told him.

"How?!" Neville said hopping still. "I can barely stand at all!"

Jarred was about to say something when Harry said, "I found him!" He had been looking at his chocolate frog cards.

"I found Flamel!" said Harry. "Listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel_'!"

Jarred and Hermione both gasped.

"We need to go to the library!" said Jarred excitedly.

"Come on!" said Hermione.

Harry and Ron bolt after them. Neville, who was still curse, asked, "Uh, guys? What about the—?!" He fell down and everyone in the hall laughed.

%%%%

They were in the library, sitting at a long wooden table. Jarred went off to get the book. He had checked it out weeks ago and had returned before the break.

"Here it is!" Jarred said. He slammed a giant book on the table. "I'm so stupid for not looking in here! I checked this out of the library for a bit of light reading."

"Same here!" said Hermione.

"_This_? Is _light_?" Ron asked. They both glared at him.

"Here it is!" Hermione said pointing in the book. "Nicolas Flamel is the _only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone_!"

"The what?" asked Harry and Ron.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read?" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Jarred, read that — there."

Jarred cleared his throat and read aloud:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See?" said Hermione. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Grinngotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry excitedly. "No wonder Snape's after it! _Anyone_ would want it!"

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in the _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

%%%%

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Ron were deciding what they would do if they had a Philosopher's Stone. Jarred couldn't also help but think what he would if had one too.

When Ron said he buy his own Quidditch team, Harry remember that Snape was refereeing the next match. He said he'd do it. Harry didn't want to look scared if he didn't show up.

The day of the match, Jarred followed Ron, Hermione and Neville to the Quidditch Stands to find a seat. Neville was confused why they all looked nervous and worried or why they brought their wands. Jarred, Ron and Hermione had been practicing the Leg-Locker Curse to use on Snape incase he tried something.

"Now, don't forget, it's _Locomotor Mortis_," Hermione muttered to Ron.

"I _know_," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."

Jarred rolled his eyes at them. Something then caught his eye. "Dumbledore!"

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"Dumbledore!" Jarred said pointing at the stands. "Look!"

Dumbledore was sitting in the teachers' stands. He was sitting behind Professor Quirrell, looking at him. He must know that Quirrell tried to kill Harry.

A few minutes later, the game began. Jarred didn't pay any attention to the game and watched Snape and Quirrell.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time?" came a family voice. Malfoy was sitting a few feet away from them. "Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

They all tried to ignore Malfoy as the game continued. When Malfoy talked about how people were chosen for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and said that Neville should join because he had no brains, Neville said, "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy."

Malfoy and his friends laughed loudly. Jarred whispered to Neville, "You tell him, Neville."

When Harry fell to the ground, Malfoy said, "You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's spotted some money on the ground!" That when Ron lost it.

Ron jumped on top of him, wrestling him on the ground. It took a lot for Jarred and Neville to get Ron off of Malfoy. After they got Ron and Malfoy away from each other, the game ended with Harry catching the Snitch.

%%%%

"What is taking him so long?" Ron asked.

He, Jarred and Hermione were waiting by the entrance to the castle for Harry. The Gryffindors were having a party in their common room.

"I don't know..." Jarred muttered. He looked toward the Quidditch stadium and saw Harry, but he was coming out of the Forbidden Forest. "There he is!" Jarred pointed out.

"Harry, where have you _been_?" Hermione squeaked as he came running up.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomftey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..."

They made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then Harry told them he heard Snape and Quirrell talking in the forest.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocuss — I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through —"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

"This isn't good," Jarred said rubbing his head.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

%%%%


	6. The Dark Forest

Chapter 6: The Dark Forest

%%%%

Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Jarred, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Harry would often give Quirrell an encouraging smile and Ron would tell people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter. Jarred had a strange feeling that Quirrell wanted the Stone too, so he kept an eye on him during classes. Jarred wondered why he got a little sick when he stared at the back of Quirrell's turban.

Hermione, however, had more things on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color-coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but Hermione kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away!" Ron complained one day in the library.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."

Jarred nodded in agreement while Harry and Ron give them odd looks. After the Easter holidays, the teachers presses more homework onto them. Jarred was studying and reading past material almost every night.

"I'll never remember this!" Ron yelled frustrated. He slammed his quill on his desk. He then looked over Jarred's shoulder. "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St —"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy —"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off. Jarred squinted at his back looking at the book, but he couldn't see the title.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully. "Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Jarred. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, _and_ A Dragon Keeper's Guide_!"

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.

"Of course there are," said Ron, ignoring the bewildered look on Jarred's face. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth is Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.

Jarred closed his Potions' book. "Let's find out."

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, all of the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they (politely) refused to eat.

"So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him.

"O' course I cant, he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really," Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione while Jarred looked at Hermione in shock.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout — Professor Flitwick — Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell — an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"_Snape_?" Harry and Ron said suspiciously.

"Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Jarred frowned at that. If Quirrell wanted the Stone and had been in on protecting it, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had used to guard it. On the other hand, if Snape wanted it, all he needed to know was Quirrell's protection spell.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others.

It was getting extremely hot in the cabin. What Hagrid was cooking in the fireplace must be causing it. Jarred wiped his forehead then asked, "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm dying."

"Can't, Jarr', sorry," said Hagrid. He glanced at the fire. Harry looked at it too.

"Hagrid — what's that?" he asked.

But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..."

"A dragon egg," Jarred finished. He read in a few books that dragon eggs were rare and expensive.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione concerned.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library —_ Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ — it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here — how ter recognize diff'rent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden_ house," she said in an obvious voice.

"You're going to raise a dragon," Jarred said slowly, "in a _wooden_ house?"

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

%%%%

Two weeks had past since they discovered the egg. Harry, Ron and Hermione would go see Hagrid everyday to see the progress. A week later, Hermione told Jarred that the egg had hatched and the dragon was going to grow really, really fast.

Jarred, however, didn't get to see the dragon that much. He spent most of his time in the library studying for exams or exploring the castle.

According to numerous students, there were hundreds of secret rooms and passageways hidden around the castle. Jarred want to find a room where he could study in peace. Unfortunately, finding a secret room or passage required a password sometimes, like the common room entrances.

He also spent some more time with other classmates. Terry Boot (who he sort of abandoned when he began friends with the Golden Trio), Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom.

Neville was interested in Heroblogy, the plant class. The class took place in the greenhouses outside the castle. Neville was showing Jarred some weird looking plants, when Malfoy came by with his friends.

They were talking in hushed voices and Malfoy was smiling in an almost cruel way. Jarred and Neville hid behind some weeds and listened intensely.

"They're doing it tonight," said Malfoy taking out a piece of paper. "Found this in a book Weasley had. They're giving the dragon to his brother. They're going to sneak out to the tallest tower in the castle, at midnight, and when they do, I'll catch them."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly.

Jarred's face burned. "That _git_. Come on, Neville."

They both snuck out of the greenhouse and down a corridor. Neville ran up behind Jarred. "What do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jarred said. He stopped and looked at Neville. "I'll warn them tonight. I'll see if I can lure Malfoy away."

Neville nodded. "Let me come too."

Jarred shook his head. "What? No. I don't want you to get caught if I do."

But with the disappointed look on Neville's face, Jarred couldn't say no.

%%%%

Around eleven thirty, Jarred left Ravenclaw Tower with a flashlight and his wand. He went to get Neville from the Gryffindor Tower and walked to the Astronomy Tower. It was the tallest tower in the whole castle, it had to be where the dragon was going to be.

When they approached the tower's staircase, he and Neville could hear footsteps walking up the tower. They were about to walk up when they heard someone approaching. Professor McGonagall appeared around a corner, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, with Malfoy by the ear. Jarred grinned widely.

"Detention!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin!Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you —"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming — he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

They walked down the corridor and disappeared a second later. Jarred and Neville then ran down another corridor and grinned at each other.

"Malfoy's got detention!" Neville shouted. "This is amazing!" His eyes then went wide. He shouted a bit... _too loud_.

McGonagall came by a second later. When she saw them, she looked furious. Beyond furious.

"Blofis?! Longbottom?! What are you two doing down here?!" she shouted. Her nostrils flared. "_Explain yourselve_s."

Jarred and Neville just stood there. Too shocked to say anything. Jarred then gulped and said, "We were... well... um..."

McGonagall held up a hand. "Enough. _Follow me_."

They followed her down the corridor. Jarred could hear her muttering furiously. "Good gracious, five students out of bed. I have never —"

They arrived in her classroom a few minutes later. Harry and Hermione were sitting in chair in front of her desk, their heads down. They both looked up when they saw them enter.

"Harry!" Neville burst out when he saw the other two. "We were trying to find you to warn you, Jarred and I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag —"

Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked ready to blow up.

"I would never have believed it of any of you," McGonagall said. "Mr. Filch says you were up in the Astronomy Tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves_."

It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Blofis _and_ Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Harry looked very guilty. Jarred looked at Neville and saw he looked stunned and hurt.

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Five students out of bed in one night! Five! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All four of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous — and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor. And _Ravenclaw_."

"Fifty?" Harry gasped. Jarred realized that Gryffindor would be in last place.

"Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.

"Professor — please —"

"You can't —"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter!" McGonagall shouted. "Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

%%%%

The days following were the worst ever. The Gryffindors were all shocked to see them in fourth place. The story than spread like wild fire: Harry Potter and a few other stupid first years had snuck out and lost a hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor and fifty for Ravenclaw. Jarred's housemates were all furious when they heard Jarred was one of the students to sneak out. They were all hoping to see Slytherin lost after a seven year streak.

Jarred was finally thinking things couldn't get any worse. But no, while he, Ron and Hermione were in the library, Harry came up and told them Quirrell had finally cracked.

"Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell —"

"Uh, I don't think that's a thing, Ron," Jarred said.

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione stiffly.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes and Jarred felt excited, but Hermione answered before Harry could. "Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor — who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.

"He's right," Jarred said after a moment. "However, if we just do a bit of poking around—"

"No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."

He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons.

%%%%

The following morning, notes were delivered to Jarred, Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

_\- Professor McGonagall_

At eleven o'clock that night, Jarred went down to the entrance hall. Harry,Hermione and Neville were already there with Malfoy and Filch. Jarred sort of forget Malfoy got detention.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

They walked across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing as he walked. Jarred wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Jarred sighed in relief. Detention with Hagrid didn't sound so bad at all.

His hopes drained when Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"_The forest_?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night — there's all sorts of things in there — werewolves, I heard."

Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.

"There are no werewolves in the forest," Jarred whispered to Neville. He nodded his head slowly.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his feet. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Jarred, Hermione?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and walked back toward the castle.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest, he said. Malfoy had a bit of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd —"

"— tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on'."

Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood."

Jarred let out a gasped. He read in numerous books that it was a terrible crime to harm or kill a unicorn.

"There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat," continued Hagrid. "This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Jarred an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go."

Jarred followed Malfoy and Neville into the forest. The trees were large and thick and Jarred couldn't see a thing. The lamp in Malfoy's hand swung over as he walked.

"Walking in the forest for detention," muttered Malfoy angrily. "With that oaf too. When my father hears about this —!"

"Do you ever _shut up_?" Jarred said annoyed.

Malfoy turned and faced him. "_Excuse me_?!"

"You heard me," Jarred shot back. "Shut up, blondie!" He snatched the lamp from Malfoy and walked forward.

It was quiet after that. They walked further into the forest. Jarred, for some reason, felt like something was watching them.

Suddenly, he heard a yell.

Neville shot red sparks into the sky. Malfoy, meanwhile, was laughing coldly.

Jarred got the idea of what happened. Malfoy had scared Neville and Neville (being Neville) accidentally shot sparks into the air. "_SERIOUSLY_?!" Jarred yelled.

Malfoy looked taken back at this. "What?"

A large thud came from behind him. Malfoy turned around and saw Hagrid with his lamp. When they explained what happened, Harry and Hermione appeared a minute later.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang, Jarred an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry and Jarred, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."

So they set off into the heart of the forest. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick.

Jarred saw that the blood seemed to be getting thicker. They were getting closer. When they entered a clearing, Jarred gasped. "Look —" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn, and it was dead. Jarred had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Harry began to step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Jarred, Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its headover the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy screamed and bolted — so did Fang. Jarred stood frozen where he stood. He was too terrified to move. Harry too looked scared.

The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at them — unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry.

Harry suddenly clutched his forehead. He hissed, as if he were in terrible pain.

"Harry?" Jarred said, his eyes still on the hooded figure. It was getting closer. Jarred moves back but Harry still had his hand on his head. "What's wrong?"

"My... scar!" Harry hissed.

Something jumped out of a brush nearby. It was a large man on a horse. He jump at the hooded figure and Jarred realized it was a centaur. He was a young looking centaur with white-blond hair and a palomino body. The centaur threw its legs angrily at the hooded figure and it flew away. The centaur turned to look at them.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yes — thank you — what was that?" Harry asked.

The centaur didn't answer. He was looking at Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for you. Can you both ride? It will be quicker this way."

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Jarred and Harry could clamber onto his back.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Two more centaurs came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" one of them thundered. "What are you doing? You have two humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who one of them is?" said Firenze. "One is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" he growled. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

The other centaur pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best, " he said in a gloomy voice.

The other centaur just kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at them. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Jarred and Harry both clutching on as best they could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Bane and the other centaur behind them.

Jarred didn't have a clue what was going on. Harry's scar had hurt when the figure looked at him. But why? Jarred suddenly realized who the hooded figure could of been.

Voldemort. It was the only explanation. He gave Harry the scar it made sense that it would hurt in Voldemort's presence. But why would Voldemort (if it was him) be in the Forbidden Forest? And how was he alive or whatever he was? Supposedly, Harry had destroyed him when he was a baby.

"Why's Bane so angry?" Harry asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

"I think I know who it was," Jarred told him. "But how would he be here?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

Firenze chuckled in front of them. "Your friend is smart. Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry wondered. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Do either of you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Jarred said.

"Of course," Harry said, "the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who —"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power," Firenze continued, "who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Do you mean," he croaked, "that was Vol-"

A voice in front of them shouted, "Harry, Jarred, are you alright?"

Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are both safe now."

Jarred and Harry slid off his back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

"The planets?" Jarred wondered as Firenze galloped away. He looked up. "Mars is bright tonight," he commented. The red planet was bright enough to see though a bunch of thick trees.

Harry snorted. "The centaurs all said the same thing. I wonder why though."

"Mars is the god of war in Roman Mythology," Jarred explained. "I think it means war is coming."

%%%%


	7. The Forbidden Corridor

Chapter 7: The Forbidden Corridor

%%%%

Exams started a few days later. Jarred and the rest of the first years were all studying hard. Jarred and Hermione would quiz each other while Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch.

Harry, according to Hermione, was afraid Voldemort might come after him and steal the Stone. Hermione assured him that as long as Dumbledore was here, Voldemort couldn't touch Harry. Apparently, Dumbledore was the one person Voldemort feared.

Their very last exam to take was History of Magic. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, the entire class cheered.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione liked to talk about the exams afterward. It didn't bother Jarred, but Harry and Ron not so much.

Harry was clutching his forehead again. Ever since they came out of the forest, Harry's scar would burn up. Jarred swore he saw the scar glow, as if it pain.

"I wish I knew what this means!" Harry burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..."

"Harry, relax," Ron said, "Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Jarred snorted at that.

Harry suddenly gasped. He was looking at Hagrid's hut. Hagrid himself was outside playing a flute.

"Where're you going?" Jarred asked him.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry.

"What?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry didn't answer.

Jarred slapped his forehead. "He's a genius! How did I not see it before?"

"Hagrid!" Harry said to him. Hagrid looked up at him. "The stranger who gave you Fluffy, what did he look like?"

Hagrid shrugged. "Dunno," he said casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off. It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head — that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Jarred asked calmly.

"Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were already running back towards the school. "Sorry, Hagrid!" Jarred called as he dashed after them.

Jarred, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry as they got inside. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that

cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

"Follow me!" Jarred yelled. He dashed down a corridor. The other three dashed after him.

"How do you know where Dumbledore's office is?!" Ron yelled behind him.

"I just do!" Jarred yelled back.

They ran upstairs in the Grand Staircase Tower, up to the very top. A statue of a griffin stood at the end of the hall. Jarred walked straight up to it.

"Jarred!" Hermione said. "It might to a riddle or a password!"

Jarred ignored her. He felt extremely excited for some reason.

"Sherbet Lemon!" Jarred said confidently.

The griffin suddenly began to left up. A spiral staircase began to form.

"No way..." he heard Ron say.

"Jarred? How —?" Harry began.

"No time!" Jarred exclaimed running up. "Come on!"

A lone door stood at the top of the staircase. Jarred knocked on it.

"Come in!" a voice that unfortunately didn't sound like Dumbledore called. They walked inside.

Dumbledore's office was the most amazing room Jarred had ever seen at Hogwarts. It was a circler room with pictures frames of old headmasters, large bookcases and a phoenix resting on a stand next to the desk. Professor McGonagall was seat at the desk looking at some papers. She looked up, shocked, when she saw them.

"Blofis?" she stammered. "Potter? Weasley? Granger? What are you doing in here? How —?"

"We need to speak to Dumbledore!" Jarred said. "Immediately!"

McGonagall sighed. "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"

McGonagall nodded. "The headmaster is a great wizard. He has many demands on his time—"

"Someone-is-trying-to-steal-the-Philosopher's-Stone," Jarred said in one breath.

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot straight up. The quill in her hand fell. "I-I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"No it's not!" Harry said speaking up. "Professor —"

"How did you get in here?" McGonagall asked them, trying to change the subject.

"The door," Jarred said.

"Obviously," McGonagall said. "But how did you know the password? None of you should know it, unless —" She stopped short. She was looking at Jarred with a shocked expression. "Do you have your mother's power?" she asked in a whisper.

He heard Hermione gasped from behind him.

"Yes," Jarred said.

McGonagall gave him under piercing look, then said, "I will send a message to the headmaster immediately, Mr. Blofis. And like I said before: the Stone is well protected."

Hermione and Ron began to left but Jarred and Harry didn't move.

"Someone protecting the Stone," Jarred said, "is trying to steal it."

"Who?" McGonagall asked.

"Quirrell," Jarred said. But Harry said "Snape!" at the same time.

McGonagall nodded her head, however. "I will inform the headmaster of your suspicions. Please go out and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't. Instead they went back downstairs.

"It's tonight," said Harry "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we —" Hermione began then gasped. Jarred, Harry and Ron wheeled round.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were —" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're... _Up... to something_. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry flushed. They turned to leave, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Potter — any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"We're going through the trapdoor tonight," Harry said.

%%%%

Jarred snuck out of his dormitory when his housemates fell asleep. He walked out of the common room and stood in the hall with the eagle. Hermione said Harry had something they could use to sneak around the school without anyone seeing them. Jarred couldn't think of what it could be.

Jarred nearly jumped out of his skin when Hermione's head appeared in front of him.

"Jarred! Quiet!" she hissed. "Get under!"

"What —?" he asked. But something soft and smooth was slipped on top of him.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak!" Ron whispered excitedly.

Jarred raised his eyebrows. "How the heck did you get an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Dumbledore," Harry said, "for Christmas. He said it was my Dad's."

Jarred nodded in understanding and they began walking to the corridor.

Harry cleared his throat. "Is it true? Hermione said you can see the future."

Jarred glared at Hermione, who smiled innocently, and said, "Yes." He told Harry and Ron about his vision with the mirror and the figure, but he decided to leave out the voice of Voldemort.

"The figure has to be Snape," Harry said after a moment, "or Voldemort."

Before Jarred could argue, they arrived and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all four of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other three.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

"Rather you like it or not," said Jarred.

Harry pushed the door open. They pulled the cloak off and Harry stuffed it into his pocket. A harp in a corner was playing soft music and Fluffy was fast asleep. Slowly and carefully, they all began to move Fluffy's foot.

Jarred pull the trapdoor open and looked down. It was at least a twenty feet drop.

"I'll go first," said Harry. "Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get _yourselves_ out." Harry listen for a second. "Is it... a bit... quiet to you?"

Jarred realized it too. "The harp," he said, daring not to look up, "it stopped playing."

Something wet and slimy fell on Ron's shoulder. "Ugh! Yuck!" he said looking at it.

They then all looked up in complete horror.

Fluffy was awake. His heads began barking at them. All three of them screamed and jumped down the trapdoor.

%%%%

Jarred was going to need therapy for the rest of his life after this adventure. Fluffy was nothing compared to what await them at the end.

Jarred landed on something long and very solid. It was like... vines? He looked down at the vines and he immediately knew what it was.

"Devil's Snare!" he said to the others. But it was too late. The vines were now wrapping themselves around his friends. Harry and Ron were both struggling, but Hermione was closing her eyes, trying to relax.

"Stop moving!" Hermione whispered to them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" hissed Jarred.

"You just have to relax!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh yes!" said Ron. "I can relax now!"

Hermione then began to sneak down. Her head then disappeared under the vines. Jarred followed after her.

They both landed on the floor.

"HERMIONE! JARRED!" Harry and Ron called.

"We're fine!" Hermione called. "You have to relax!"

Harry came down a second later.

"I don't think Ron can relax," he said to them.

They could heard Ron screaming above them.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...," Hermione whispered, "what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp —"

"So light a fire!" Harry said.

"Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "_ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT_?"

"Oh! Right!" Hermione said. She pointed her wand at the Snare. "_Lumos Maxina_!" she yelled. A bright light shot out of her wand. The Snare hissed as if in pain. Ron fell down a second later.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he helped Ron up.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' honestly."

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Jarred listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from the next room.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" asked Ron.

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me," Jarred said.

"There's light ahead — I can see something moving," Harry said.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

Harry then ran as fast as he could to the door. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked. The other three followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering — glittering?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Jarred said.

Ron examined the lock on the door. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. While Jarred and Hermione struggled with their brooms, Harry and Ron grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

"That one!" Harry called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and fell off his broom.

Harry snatched the key and threw it down to Jarred. He stuffed the key in, opened the door and Harry came flying in. They closed the door and they could hear the keys all get snuck it the wood of the door.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an amazing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. All of the chessman had no faces.

Ron unfortunately suggested they had to play a game of chess to get though.

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Jarred and Hermione, you'll two be next to him instead of those castles."

"What about you?" asked Jarred.

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

The pieces they were taking suddenly walked off the board. They all quickly took their places. And the game began.

Jarred had played chess once years ago with his father. He didn't remember anything of the rules or how to use the pieces. After what seemed like forever, Ron looked at the remaining pieces in his direction. "Yes..." he said softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Jarred, Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But —"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron —"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative. Ron had to do it.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."

His piece then began to moved towards the knight. When he stopped in front of him, the knight swung it's sword at Ron's horse and he fell away.

Jarred and the others quickly finished the game and moved on to the next room. They would have to get Ron on the way out, like he said.

"What if he's —?" Hermione began. But Harry shook his head.

"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?" he asked Jarred.

"We've had Sprout's," Jarred said counting them off, "that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."

They had reached another door. Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making all three of them pull their robes up over their noses. A troll, even larger than the one they had tackled, was out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

Jarred pulled open the next door, inside the next room was a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry bitterly. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Jarred and Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione let out a great sigh. She was smiling and Jarred couldn't help but smile too.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" asked Harry.

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?" Jarred asked.

"Give me a minute," said Hermione.

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for two of us," he said. "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. Jarred and I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but we're no match for him, really."

"But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's with him?" asked Hermione.

"Well — I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

"We'll be fine, Hermione," Jarred reassured her.

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around them.

"Hermione!"

"Harry — you're a great wizard, you know," Hermione said.

"I'm not as good as you and Jarred," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

"Us!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry — be careful!"

She gave Jarred an extra long hug. "Be careful, seriously, both of you."

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.

"No — but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck — take care," Hermione said.

"GO!" Jarred shouted.

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He drank half and gave the rest to Jarred. Harry turned to face the black flames.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

Jarred nodded.

They walked down into the next chamber.

There was already someone there — but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

%%%%

It was Quirrell.

"You!" gasped Harry.

"I knew it!" Jarred shouted pointing at him.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. And Mr. Blowfish apparently."

Jarred growled at him. Harry meanwhile looked confused.

"But I thought — Snape —" Harry said.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Jarred's eyebrows shot up. He faked his stutter!

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry yelled.

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Mr. Blofis here set fire to me at that Quidditch match. I broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to save me?" asked Harry, shocked.

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Jarred and Harry.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?" Jarred asked.

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls — you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off — and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, you two. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

Quirrell turned around. Behind he was a tall mirror. Jarred could make out words at the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi._

The words no sense to Jarred. But he knew what it showed: it show your heart's truest desire. Harry had saw his parents and Ron saw himself as Head Boy. Jarred began to wonder what he desired the most.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

"I saw you and Snape in the forest —" Harry blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."

Jarred gave a loud gasp as Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.

"I see the Stone..." he whispered. "I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?"

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much," Harry continued. Jarred realize he was stalling him.

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing — I thought Snape was threatening you..."

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?!" Jarred yelled. Harry gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."

Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Jarred tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to Jarred and Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Use the boy... Use the boy..."

It was cold and high. Like in Jarred's vision. Was Quirrell, actually, Voldemort?

Quirrell rounded on Harry.

"Yes — Potter — come here."

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry walked toward him. Jarred tried everything he could to get free, but it was useless. Harry looked into the mirror.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he lied. "I — I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Jarred rolled his eyes as Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said.

Harry began to back away slowly. He hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"He lies... He lies..."

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Jarred and Harry watched, petrified, as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Jarred wanted to puke on the spot. Harry, who was near him now, stood wide-eye at the sight in front of him.

Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Jarred had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered. It was Voldemort. Jarred's vision was right.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Jarred gasped as Harry stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at them, so that Voldemort could still see them. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain. Jarred Blofis... your mother also needn't have to died... She was only a mistake... Join me... and we can bring her back..."

"NEVER!" They both shouted.

Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" Quirrell grabbed Harry, but then he hissed back. Quierrll's fingers were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet' landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck.

"Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — my hands!" Quirrell cried.

And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Jarred could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Jarred could only watch as Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face —

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering. Quirrell couldn't touch Harry's bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain. Harry then put his hands on Quirrell's face. It began to melt.

After he was dead, Harry fell to the ground. The ropes keeping Jarred tied up fell down. He immediately ran to Harry's side.

"HARRY!" Jarred said shaking him. "Wake up! Come on!" But Harry didn't even move.

A sudden breathing noise came from his right, Voldemort's face was flying in midair. It went though Jarred, knocking him down and flew away.

He could suddenly hear footsteps. Jarred turned and saw Dumbledore.

"Help him..." mumbled Jarred, pointing at Harry's lump form.

Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand. Harry floated up. Dumbledore then walked and extended his hand, helping Jarred up.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly.

Jarred nodded.

Dumbledore looked back at Harry. "I'm going to bring him to the Hospital Wing. You, meanwhile, will go to my office."

He then smiled. "I believe you know the password," he added.

%%%%


	8. The Last Day

Chapter 8: The Last Day

~%%%%~

Jarred waited nervously in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was questioning Ron and Hermione, who were both healed. They would tell him everything. Harry, meanwhile, was still unconscious in the Hospital Wing.

Finally tired of doing nothing, Jarred got up from the chair in front of the desk. He stared up at the phoenix, who sat quietly on his perch.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" a voice said behind him.

He turned and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"That is Fawkes," said Dumbledore, his eyes tinkling. "He's a phoenix, I'm sure you noticed."

Jarred nodded. "I've... read about them. They have healing powers," he added.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but I don't think the tears will help, Mr. Potter. At least, not today." He walked behind his desk and sat in his throne-like chair. Jarred also sat back down.

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley told me almost everything that happened in the chamber," Dumbledore said. "They also told me their suspicions. How they thought Professor Snape was trying to steal the Stone and how you said it was Professor Quirrell." He stared at Jarred with a calculating look. "Professor McGonagall and Miss. Granger also told me that you have your mother's gift."

Jarred nodded, slightly nervous.

"As you probably know by now," Dumbledore continued, "your mother was a Seer. Not a very powerful one, but powerful enough to gain Lord Voldemort's attention."

Jarred made a little noise in his throat and Dumbledore chuckled.

"I see you fear Voldemort's name," he said. "You shouldn't be afraid. After all, fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." He then waved his hand. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is you have the sight."

He sighed deeply. "Your mother was killed because she had said she had a prophecy that could help defeat Voldemort. Unfortunately, when Voldemort found her, she didn't tell it to him. So, naturally, Voldemort killed her. Your mother gave her life to protect the prophecy."

Jarred looked down at the floor. "Will... will I be able to...?"

"Give prophecies?" Dumbledore finished. "No. At least, I don't think so. But you will see a glimpse into the future every once in a while."

Jarred stared at the floor. This power was dangerous. But it was also helpful. He could save someone's life if he could.

"This power has it's limits," Dumbledore said, as if reading his mind. "However, it can be very useful. I expect great things from you, Jarred Blofis." He smiled. "I'm sure neither of us expected this when I came to your apartment last summer."

Jarred's heart then stopped. "Am I being expelled? I did go into the chamber. It was against school rules."

To his surprise, Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't think it would be right. You and your friends did risk your lives to protect the Stone. You have my thanks, for now. When Harry wakes up, I will give each of your friends rewards."

~%%%%~

Rumors about what happened to Harry Potter and his friends spread like wildfire. No one guessed the real truth of what happened. That secret was safe with Jarred, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. Jarred was sure a few of the other teachers knew too.

Harry woke up a few days later. The day he woke up it was the last day of the term. A feast was being held in the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started

talking loudly at once. Some people were giving him curious looks. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people standing up to look at him.

Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..."

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Jarred could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

_Gag me_ Jarred thought.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes..."

"First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Jarred saw Ron go purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last, there was silence again.

"Second — to Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Jarred Blofis... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house fifty points each."

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause. Jarred's roommates clapped him on the back. Hermione, meanwhile, buried her face in her arms; Jarred suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindor was a hundred points up.

"Third — to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The Gryffindor table once again exploded with applause. Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might have thought some sort of bomb went off, every Gryffindor was roaring. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before.

Jarred saw that Malfoy had the most horrified look on his face.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place.

Snape shook Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.

The results from their exams came. Jarred past almost everything with flying colors. To his great surprise, both Harry and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his Potions one.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays; Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizarding robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. An old wizard guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all three of you — I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

Jarred, Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together.

A little girl around their age with red hair was pointing at them. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!" Jarred realized it was Ron's sister. "Harry Potter! Look, Mum! I can see —"

"Be quiet, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "It's rude to point." She smiled at them. "Busy year?"

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

A rude voice grunted. "Ready, are you?"

A fat man, a thin woman and a baby whale (or a young boy) was standing behind them. They all looked terrified at the sight of them.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"In a matter of speaking," the fat man said. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Harry, however, stayed behind.

"See you over the summer, then," he said.

"Hope you have — er — a good holiday?" said Hermione, looking at Harry's family.

"They look very unpleasant," Jarred said. "Are you going to be okay with them?"

Harry just grinned. "Oh, I will. They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."

With that he walked away.

"Mr. Blofis?" a voice said.

Jarred turned around and saw a man in grey robes. He wore a suit and tie but Jarred could tell he was a wizard.

"I'm Thomas Gipson," he said. "I'm from MACUSA: the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Professor Dumbledore called me to take you back to America."

Jarred nodded. "Just one second." He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Will you be able to write?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I don't think owls can fly that far out. But we'll see." She gave Jarred a big hug and Ron shook his hand and they hugged.

Jarred turned back to the man. He took the man's hand and they disappeared.

~%%%%~

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. This book is finished for now, the next book will be released sometime in 2020, maybe mid-February. I have an idea of where I want to go with this story, but I'm still figuring things out. I need some time to write out the next book.**

**I also wanted to answer a few reviews.**

**To Sheeta Skywalker: I'm glad your enjoying this story! I think it's safe to say that Percy will be in next book. Hecate will**** also have a role in this series, I won't say how though. I can also conform that Jarred isn't a demigod.**

**To Bubbles: Yes, I will be doing all the Harry Potter books and a few of the Percy Jackson books.**

**If anyone has anymore questions about this story so far, please review and I will answer them (without spoiling too much).**

**Edit — Fixed some spelling errors (04/10/2020)**


	9. Book 2 Update!

Hey, guys! Book 2 is now available. It's called _Jarred Blofis and the Heir of Slytherin._

Go follow or favorite it!

Thanks!


End file.
